Spring Fling
by The Lori C
Summary: Kris and Brian finally meet after a Smackdown taping the first day of Spring.


"Finally, I can put all of this stuff away for another year," Kris smiled, packing away the sweaters, gloves, hats and other winter items.

The trees outside were showing promising buds of new leaves and warm air blew through the window as she pulled out her spring clothes. It was the first day of spring and Kris was going to a Smackdown taping that night. Between the beautiful day and looking forward to that evening, she couldn't have been happier.

After packing away the last of the winter items, Kris then lay out an outfit she'd planned to wear for weeks since seeing it at a pre-season sale the a few weeks earlier: a pale pink cotton sweater and jeans with matching sneakers. Simple yet nice. This wasn't the type of show where one got dressed up very much.

Around four, she made a quick dinner and checked the train schedule before taking a quick shower and changing, making sure she had her camera and a small notebook in case she ran into anyone and wanted autographs. She'd collected them from past shows, and tonight wouldn't be any exception if things should go in that direction.

Kris then headed to the train stop where she caught her train to the meeting spot that she arranged previously with her friend JoAnn. When it arrived at its destination, JoAnn was already waiting.

"Right on time!" she said happily, giving Kris a hug. "Ready to head up to the arena?"

"Our tickets say 6:45," Kris answered. "Won't we be a bit early?"

"They open the doors about an hour early so people can get in and be settled in their seats, get merchandise, or whatever," JoAnn answered. "You've been going to too many shows alone, lady."

"Yeah, I guess I have been doing things by the letter a little too long," Kris chuckled.

"Plus I have another surprise for you after the show," JoAnn added.

"What?"

"If I told you, Kris, it wouldn't be a surprise, would it?"

"Oh God, Jo, why did you have to say anything at all until then? Now it's going to drive me nuts until the show is over and I won't concentrate on what's going on."

"Don't worry, you'll find this worth the wait. By the way, it's been confirmed your favorite man is on the card tonight."

Kris perked up. "Brian?"

"The one and the only," JoAnn grinned.

"This alone is going to be worth spending sixty dollars for the ticket," Kris sighed. "And we're not going to be in the nosebleeds for once."

"Yeah," JoAnn agreed, "nice to know we can walk in there tonight and not worry about climbing three flights of stairs and then go down three more to see a show where the people look like ants. This is going to be a great night."

_A short time later:_

"Go on ahead with that usher, Kris," JoAnn said, holding up her phone, "I need to take this for a few minutes, and then I'll be right down as soon as I get us a couple of sodas."

Kris nodded, going with the usher, and as soon as she was out of sight, JoAnn answered the phone. "Sorry, Roger," she said, "I had to make sure Kris was out of earshot first."

"She's with you?"

"Yeah. We're inside now and she's on her way to our seats. Everything set?"

"Just talked to the man about ten minutes ago," Roger laughed. "We're all supposed to meet in the back after the show."

"Just as well," JoAnn said. "I parked back there so that will work perfectly without Kris being suspicious. Are you sure there won't be any trouble?"

"Nope, he's expecting you two."

JoAnn sighed. "Good. Thanks again, Roger. I owe you big time for this. I know they've talked online and stuff, but they've never met and this has been like a dream of hers for God knows how long."

"Well, I am sure this will be a night she won't forget. Anyway, I have to get to work, Jo; show's going to be starting in half an hour. See you afterward, kiddo."

"Sure, thanks again."

JoAnn flipped the phone shut, a smile on her face as she got hers and Kris' sodas and headed to her seat. It was good to know a member of the arena staff, especially someone placed so high on the staff.

_10:30 PM:_

"Was that one kick ass show or what?" Kris asked excitedly.

"Fantastic," JoAnn agreed. "Too bad your guy lost, though."

"At least I got to see him live," Kris smiled, "and got some pictures."

"Let's hope they turned out. We'll have to check them out later."

"Yes. But you know what? You're right, JoAnn; these things are more fun when you go with someone. I've been to house shows and things like that, but TV tapings are quite fun. Now I know first hand about what happens before we actually see it on our screens every Friday."

"And we got to see what ends up on the cutting room floor too, if anything," JoAnn added.

"So where are we going to eat?" Kris asked.

"Actually, I thought I'd stop and say hello to an old friend first on our way to the car."

"Terribly late for that, isn't it?"

"You really should get out more often, Kris." JoAnn then spotted a familiar figure in front of them. "Hey, Roger!"

"Jo!" he called back. "Hey, you're about five minutes early, but nice to see you. This must be Kris."

Kris nodded, a little confused about what was happening. "JoAnn, what's going on here?"

"Your surprise," JoAnn answered, "is about to emerge in a few minutes, courtesy of Roger here."

Kris didn't have to wait long to see exactly what the surprise was, and when she did, her mouth fell open, but nothing came out.

Brian spoke first. "Kris?"

"Oh….God," she managed to choke out, "it really is _you!"_

"What, you thought you were talking to my stunt double or something the past year?"

"Well, no, but I still can't believe we're both….._here."_

JoAnn and Roger looked at each other. "I think we need to leave these two alone for a bit. Want to hit the bar across the street for some catch up?"

Roger nodded. "Right with you, Jo."

JoAnn touched Kris' shoulder. "I'm going to leave you with your friend here. If you need anything, my phone will be on. I'll be entertaining Roger in the meantime."

_Later:_

"Are you always this much of a party animal?" Kris asked teasingly as they watched movies in Brian's room.

"Hey, it's not all glitz and glamour," he replied. "Sometimes it gets lonely. But you know, I'm glad Roger set this whole thing up tonight. I guess he and your friend go back quite a way, huh?"

Kris shrugged. "I think he was her boyfriend in high school or something. Anyway, he's some big shot over at the arena from what she tells me."

Brian gave her an impromptu hug. "Third time is a charm!"

Kris hugged him back, feeling comfortable. "Indeed it is, and it certainly beats chatting on instant messenger between you being annoyed by random people."

"I still get random people," he laughed. "Remember the lobby on the way up here?"

"Oh yes. I don't envy you in the least in that respect."

Kris then looked at her watch. "It's late. I think I better call JoAnn and have her drive me home since I missed my train."

"No way are you going out this time of night," Brian said. "You can call her and tell her you're crashing here and take the train back tomorrow."

"I–" Kris began to protest.

"I can loan you something of mine to wear to bed."

"Do you really think I'm that kind of girl?"

"Well…I…it's late…and…you shouldn't…there's the spare bed…and…"

"Relax, Brian," Kris finally said. "I know you have a little more respect for me than that. Let me call JoAnn and tell her to head back without me."

As she hung up the phone, Kris turned around and caught him staring at her. "What?" she asked.

"Um, I hope you don't take this the wrong way, because I'm not saying this with lecherous intentions," Brian said, blushing a little. "I just appreciate a nice ass and….yours is, well, rather nice. I guess I don't get many pretty girls in my room."

"Has anyone ever told you how cute you are when you blush?" Kris asked, secretly flattered. It wasn't every day she was told she was pretty, and hearing it from someone like him bolstered her confidence even more.

"Does that mean you'll spare my life?" he joked.

"Of course I will," she laughed. "Who would I have around to make me feel so good if I killed you? Besides, I've seen you talk a lot worse the past year, the fact that you were so embarrassed about what you said about my butt just now shows what a gentleman you are."

"Well, don't let this get out," Brian said. "It would be kind of bad for my character, you know?"

Kris pinched his cheeks and gave him a friendly kiss. "It will be our little secret. Now, let's get started on that little spring fling you had in mind you were telling me about earlier."


End file.
